This invention relates to devices for storing, handling and displaying fishing lures. In particular, this invention relates to a storage and display apparatus which is mounted on the inside of a tackle box or a storage compartment of a boat, allowing for easy access and removal of the fishing lures while providing a protective storage environment.
A constant concern for fishermen is the proper storage of lures which are often intricately designed and expensive. In order to provide easy access to lures and prevent them from being damaged, they are stored in tackle boxes or specially built storage compartments on boats. Even when stored in a tackle box, however, lures can become entangled on the hooks and lines of other lures or tackle. When the fisherman wants to retrieve the desired lure he must untangle it from the other lures which can cause damage. Moreover, when untangling a lure, the hooks form the other lures can often prick or cut the fisherman. In addition, when lures are stored in an open tackle box, they tend to lose qualities, such as special scents, which aid in attracting fish.
One example of a previous attempt to provide a storage device for fishing lures which prevents damage to the lures and allows for easy access is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,798 [Pilston]. Pilston discloses a container having an elongated transparent housing which envelopes the lure and is designed to be worn by the fisherman on a belt or necklace. Pilston fails, however, to disclose a storage device which can be used with tackle boxes and storage areas in boats and is only effective when worn about the fisherman""s body. Thus, once the device is removed from the fisherman, it will be placed in a tackle box where the exposed lines and clasps can become entangled with other lures in the box or storage area.
Thus, it is desired to provide a storage and display apparatus for fishing lures, adapted for use with a tackle box or storage area, which will protect the lures from damage while preventing them from becoming entangled with other lures stored in the tackle box or storage area.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage and display apparatus for fishing lures which is adapted for use within a tackle box or storage area of a boat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage and display apparatus for fishing lures which protects and isolates each of the lures stored therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage and display apparatus for fishing lures which prevents the lures from becoming entangled with other lures and tackle stored in a tackle box or storage area of a boat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage and display apparatus for fishing lures which allows the lures to be easily removed and replaced within the storage device.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage and display apparatus for fishing which clearly displays the lures.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The fishing lure storage and display apparatus of the present invention features a transparent storage receptacle releasably suspended from a hanging rod. The transparent storage receptacle retains the lure and isolates it from the outer environment thus sustaining the scent of the lure and protecting it from damage. The transparent receptacle can take on a variety of forms such as a flexible polypropylene pouch or a tubular member constructed from a semi-rigid plastic.
The fishing lure storage and display apparatus may be mounted in a tackle box or storage area by support clips which are attached to the top of the tackle box or storage area. The hanging rod is then inserted into the support clips in a manner which will allow the rod to freely rotate about its longitudinal central axis. Thus, when the storage and display apparatus is installed in the lid of a tackle box, the rod will rotate about its longitudinal central axis as the tackle box is opened allowing the lures to be easily viewed and readily accessed.
A means for releasably suspending each of the transparent storage receptacles is attached to the hanging rod. The releasable suspension means can either be fixedly mounted to the rod at pre-determined spacing or maybe attached in a manner so that it is free to rotate about the rod. The preferred releasable suspension means is a swivel hook and spring biased jaw assembly cooperating juxtaposed hook and loop fasteners. The swivel hook is attached directly to the hanging rod and the spring biased jaws or hook and loop fasteners engage and hold the transparent storage receptacle. The transparent storage receptacle is releasably held within the jaws by squeezing a release handle located at the proximal end of the spring biased jaws. Once the handle is squeezed, the jaws open, and the transparent receptacle is placed within the jaws. The handle is then released and the jaws close tightly gripping and holding the transparent receptacle. The hook and loop fasteners may also suspend the storage receptacle with cooperating juxtaposed fasteners attached to the storage receptacle as well.